


Pretending to be human

by keepingtimewithmusic



Series: Honor Boys [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepingtimewithmusic/pseuds/keepingtimewithmusic
Summary: Genesis did his one good deed of the day, he didn't realize that good deed would become something more.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Reno
Series: Honor Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092341
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Pretending to be human

16 years ago

Genesis woke up at 4am everyday, it was something that was ingrained into everything that he was. Mostly because he had to make sure everything was ready in the Diner, the other because of his training days. Genesis fondly recalled the days he would wake early just to be at the dance studio to perfect his form. He had dreams of making it out of this town and training at Julliard, then his dad died. Now his discipline transferred over to making sure his business didn’t falter. So here he was, making his way downstairs to start making doughnuts and bagels. 

First stop was the kitchen where he put the premade dough from last night into the ovens to be baked. Second, he made sure the timer he had was set on loud so that he would be able to hear it over the Loveless audio book he played every morning in the front of the shop as he wiped down tables and took down chairs. The epic poem was just the correct length of time to get everything done.

Genesis had a routine. He liked his routines and he lived by them as closely as he could. Ruining his routine would make him grumpier than he already was. According to his sister, the annoying little one, he was always grumpy and that wasn’t bound to change anytime soon. He wiped down the counter and then moved to start taking down the chairs. That’s when he saw a figure sitting down on the ground leaning against the window.

The redhead sighed, he didn’t normally get homeless around the small town of Banora. However, sometimes they blew in on a bus that wouldn’t take them farther toward Midgar. Genesis moved towards the door and opened it, he was going to speak but he heard the sound of a baby crying. 

Looking down at the figure was a young man, maybe 16 or 17 years old. In his arms was a small bundle where the sound was coming from. Little tufts of hair poked out of the blanket and Genesis could catch a glimpse of big baby blues. He looked from the baby to the young man who looked tired and his face was gaunt. A small part of Genesis' frozen heart melted just a little seeing the two of them.

“Come inside.” Normally, words came a lot easier to him. However, the situation didn’t call for his silver laced tongue. 

The young man looked startled, as if he thought he was going to kick him off of his sidewalk, which he has done to many before them. For some reason they were different and it's as if the goddess was guiding his hand on this early morning, “I don’t care to repeat myself.” 

He scrambled up and the hood that was blocking his face was knocked down showing the same tufts of black hair on his head. Genesis could assume what the situation was for him. He is from a small town and it happens quite frequently, but it's better to hear the story from the source. Opening the door up wider for the young man to enter, he followed him in.

“Sit on the stool at the counter, I’ll get you something to eat.” Moving back around the counter to put on an apron and pull his hair into a ponytail. Genesis got to work pulling out items that he needed. Even with this new added feature, he still needed to finish opening his diner.The kid slowly approached the counter in a skittish way, “I don’t have any money.” His voice a hoarse whisper.

Genesis eyed him, he was almost the same height as him and if fed properly would probably only get taller. He had the little budding of scruff and clutched his baby so tightly to him that it was like he thought the baby would disappear.

“My name is Genesis and it's on the house, sit.” 

The young man sat and Genesis got to work making coffee. Loveless was still on in the background filling the silence. Once he got the coffee started he pulled out some apples and sliced them up for the kid, “Ganora.” Before he could say more the timer went off for the bagels and the doughnuts, “I’ll be right back, eat.” He pushed the bowl closer to him.

Moving to the kitchen to grab the bagels and doughnuts, placing them out to cool. He took a deep breath and knocked his head softly against the shelf. His want to fix everything that he could was biting at him to help the kid. This was bound to give him more work than he anticipated, but he knew that he would help the kid. After he gave himself a quick cool down, he finished prepping everything in the back. Genesis didn’t hear the bell on the door ring so he was sure the kid didn't get up and leave. 

Walking back out he saw that the apples were all gone and the young man was walking around the diner trying to soothe the crying baby.

“It’s ok Zack, please don’t cry. Daddy’s here.” The soft words flowed out of the kid's mouth and Genesis only felt himself soften even more. 

He thought that he had built up a great wall in these 25 years on this planet but he was wrong it seems. Watching the two of them he could feel the walls crumbling slowly.

“Do you have food for him? I have some milk but I’m not sure if it is good for babies.” The kids face whipped to look over at him, he didn’t seem to realize that Genesis was in the room with them at all. 

“Anything will help sir.” Genesis wasn’t sure how such a deep voice could sound so little.

Genesis pulled out some milk, and hunted down a child sippy cup that he keeps for the messy children that come in. “Once again the name is Genesis, the baby’s name is Zack, and I still haven’t heard yours.”

He heated up the milk a little bit, only slightly remembering that was what you were supposed to do for kids. Walking around the counter and passing it off to the young man, “Angeal.”

Angeal and Zack, what a pair.

Genesis moved back behind the counter and motioned for the stool again, “Well Angeal, would you like to tell me your story?”

Angeal sat down, started to feed Zack and told his story.

Angeal and his girlfriend ended up being pregnant after their first time having sex. Their parents were not happy with the situation and wanted them to get an abortion. Angeal left the decision up to his girlfriend, it wasn’t his body so it couldn’t be his choice. However, he was elated to find that she didn’t although their parents weren’t as happy about it. There were complications with the pregnancy however, and in the end Zack’s mother ended up passing right after naming him. Angeal spoke softly, his eyes stayed on Zack never wavering from watching the babies face.

Angeal and his nameless girlfriends’ parents wanted to put Zack up for adoption, but Angeal wasn’t going to let that happen. Instead he ran away from home and this was as far as the bus would take him, “I know I should’ve done more planning, but I couldn’t risk them taking Zack during that time.” 

Genesis listened patiently as he sipped at the tea that he had made for himself. He couldn’t help but think of the same situation that his sister went throug--is going through. Genesis never got the opportunity to help her before she up and left, so maybe this was a sign. To make up for past mistakes.

He reached out asking non-verbally if it was ok to hold Zack. Angeal clinched up before relaxing and slowly he passed over the baby. Genesis began to rock slowly holding the sippy cup up and watching the baby drink his feel. While he did that he racked his brain on a way to help the kid, then he remembered Lazard coming in and complaining about not being able to find any help for the Inn.

“There is an inn maybe 5 miles outside of town. They are looking for some help and I know that Lazard can probably help you find a place to stay for the time being as well.” Genesis looked up and saw tears well up in the young man's eyes, so he looked back down at the same blue eyes that were just welling up with tears.

“Thank you.” The young kid sobbed, Genesis pushed over the napkin dispenser with his elbow.

“It is not a problem.” In his heart he said thank you for giving Genesis a chance to redeem himself since he wasn’t able to do this with his sister. 

The baby finished eating and he moved to set the bottle on the counter and throw a towel over his shoulder and started to pat his back to burp him. Thankfully, Genesis had babysat many children in Banora and was well versed in taking care of them. He just wasn’t fond of kids. 

Once Angeal was able to compose himself and Zack had burped up what he could,Genesis handed the baby back and finished opening up the shop. Once everything was in place and his two workers came in ready for the day. He ushered Angeal and Zack into his truck and drove them out to the SOLIDER Inn.

The ride up was quiet and once more he put on Loveless because he missed part of it during their talk, the only human sounds being Zack. He tapped the wheel with his fingers and turned on the heat to make sure the baby wasn’t too cold. Genesis glanced over to Angeal who had a pensive look on his face.

“Why are you…” Angeal broke the silence, “Why are you being so nice?”

The kid asked with suspicion in his voice, which was good for him. Genesis wouldn’t believe this either if he was in the kids shoes, so some truth would probably be best.

“Because my sister was in the same situation as you and I wasn’t around to help her.” Genesis turned the car onto the long road that led to the Inn.

“I would want someone to help her just as I’m helping you and maybe that’s just wishful thinking on my part. However, it doesn’t hurt putting that sort of energy out into the world.”

Before Angeal was able to respond they were at the Inn and Genesis was out of the car to go find Lazard and get Angeal all set up. Walking back to the car his hands in the pockets of his red leather jacket he knocked on the passenger side of the door. Angeal stepped out with the bundled up Zack.

“Lazard is an annoying man, but he’ll help you out. If you need anything, you know where to find me. When everything gets settled come in for a piece of pie and coffee, yeah?” Genesis gave Angeal a genuine smile as he walked him up to the front of the Inn.

Before they entered the young man turned to him and brought him into a hug the baby squished in the middle of them, “Thank you, thank you so much.” 

Genesis wasn’t sure what to do with his hands before letting them come up and hold the back of Angeal’s head and pat his back, “Just promise to try.” 

They backed away from each other and Angeal scrubbed at his eyes before speaking, “On My Honor.”

Genesis takes a step back and looks at the kid memorizing this moment in his mind before moving towards the door. He gets everything squared away with Lazard and Angeal, brushes one hand over Zack’s small tuft of hair, then moves to leave. 

If he stayed any longer the diner would go up in flames he was sure of it. He walked down the steps of SOLDIER Inn and moved slowly towards his car, it wasn’t even 9 am and he had already had an adventure. Genesis slides into the driver's seat and starts up the car, letting the engine run and the heat start up. Good thing he didn’t leave right away because he sees Angeal running down the stairs waving at him. 

Genesis reaches over and rolls down the window, “Are you missing something?” 

He tucks a piece of his red hair behind his ear, “I just, want to thank you again and tell you that I’ll pay you back one day.” Genesis chuckled at the earnest look from the kid, “Just raise Zack the best you can and all debts are paid off. Good luck Angeal!” 

Genesis left that day not knowing how much those two would become permanent fixtures in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to say except I hope you like it!


End file.
